


Sanctuary

by ST_teller



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: This story is inspired by Doctor Strange the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Doctor Strange the movie after watching it. 
> 
> Please note this narrative will be mostly in the form of dialogues, not your typical fic. Please forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy...

Time Period: After Kaecilius defectored from Kamar-Taj.  
Scene: Outside of Kamar-Taj

Baron Mondo - BM  
Ancient One - AnO

Y/N: I seek Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

The Ancient One (AnO) and Baron Mordo (M) standing on the 2nd floor looking down at the woman shouting and banging on the door.

BM: Should we let her in? Right after…

AnO: (silent and thinking)

BM: You think we shouldn’t? I seriously think she’s part of his plan.

AnO: (silent and thinking for a moment then asks) How long has she been out there?

BM: (counting in his head) 2 weeks, she goes but comes back afterwards. 

AnO: (silent and thinking)

BM: (peering out the window as the woman shouting in the background) Well?

AnO: She’s persistent I must say. She seeks sanctuary, let’s give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

AnO - Ancient One

Y/N wakes up in a daze. She scans around her surroundings. The room is dark only light is given off by a few candles around the room. Everything is made of solid wood that has been eaten away slowly by years of damp. The bed and body creaks as she tries to sit up. She has no idea how long she been asleep. Her head hurts but that’s normal. She gets up from her bed and stumbles outside. 

The sun is too bright, quickly covering her eyes to block out the rays. As she inhales the air clean, fresh and crisp her lungs and throat hurts. Still struggling to stand Y/N almost fall but she is saved by a pale thin yet strong arm.

AnO: Good Morning Y/N! *cheerfully*

Y/N: (don’t know how she knows her name, gives her a polite smile) Morning *croaks, throat hurting*

AnO: (a chair appears and gently moves Y/N to it) Sit, I’d imagine you’d be rested fully now given you had slept for 2 days.

Y/N: (shit, 2 fucking days?) Yes. I hope so (head increasingly gaining its momentum of pain)

A young woman came up to them with a tray of small teacups.

AnO: Here’s some tea (takes from the tray) This will get you going. All those days of shouting and cigarettes must have done considerable damage to your body.

Y/N: (takes the cup from her, hides her embarrassment by taking a sip) 

AnO: Now you’re done with the tea, let’s go to our garden.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Y/N hold onto the Ancient One's arm as they slow make way to the vegetable garden.

AnO: Here, best you get started on something to keep your mind off things.

Y/N: *confused* But, but I don’t know how. I’ve never been much of green fingers.

AnO: I know. You’ll learn (leaving Y/N at the garden)

Y/N: (struggles to stand, ends up kneeling at the edge of the vegetable garden) I’m a bad student! I can’t do this! (keep glancing at the beautiful ripe vegetables on her left and the bare soil on her right) 

AnO: (turns around and grins) I’ve faith you’ll come through.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Baron Mordo (BM) and the Ancient One sit in the living quarters drinking tea.

BM: What do you see? Is there anything we should be worried about?

AnO: Can’t tell, too foggy.

M: (raises his eyebrow) Foggy? What does that mean?

AnO: (slight irritation in her voice) Means I can’t see anything in her future. Too hazy, like her mind.

M: So she can stay? 

AnO: Yes, but keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, during Doctor Stephen Strange period...

Y/N became a shadow of her former self. When she first came, she was a recluse and unable to focus. Coming out only to tend to her vegetable garden. She always has her head up in the sky. She couldn’t eat or drink thus she grew thinner and thinner each day. 

Now she’s a lot calmer but she looks a whole a lot happier. She even starting to eat and drink again, adding a healthy glow to her cheerful smile. She does however speak when spoken to. She still tends to her vegetable garden but now teaches the new comers some gardening while she practices martial arts with Mordo. During her free time, she reads in the library under the watchful eyes of Wong.

\--------------------------------------

Strange (S) is taken in by the Ancient One as her disciple 

Strange (S): *practicing his opening the portal skills* (succeed in opening a portal to Mt Everest and sees Y/N sitting cross-legged in mediation, he walks through – portal closes behind him. He tries to avoid her by going in a different direction.)

Y/N: (without opening her eyes) Strange, I’m surprise you’re here.

S: Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. Shit! It’s colder than the last time I was here (walk back to her).

Y/N: (Ignores him)

S: I’ve never seen you before. What are you doing here? (shaking like a leaf)

Y/N: I should I ask you the same question.

S: Oh I’m just practicing.

Y/N: And of all places in the world you could’ve opened a portal to, you chose here? One of the coldest places on Earth.

S: (grins) I should ask you the same question.

Y/N: (laughs) Touché (stands up and opens the portal to Kamar-Taj, Strange following her from behind)

\---------------------------------------------------

Before Kaecilius attacks Hong Kong Sanctum  
Scene: At Kaecilius hideout

Kaecilius - K

 

Y/N: (Sitting on one of his leather chairs) Damn Kaecilius you’re hard to find!

K: (raising his voice) Who are you? How did you find me?

Y/N: How, doesn’t matter. Who, you’ll find out soon.

K: Stop talking in riddles. What do you want?

Y/N: In time (winks) I want to tell you about your future.

K: I already know my future. It’s yours you should be worried about (moves towards Y/N menacingly)

Y/N: Relax, so impatient.just so you know, you’ll die tonight if you go ahead with your plan to take out the Hong Kong Sanctum. 

K: (conjures his glass weapon) We’ve taken out New York and London. Hong Kong is next, the plan will proceed.

Y/N: But you’ll die tonight if you do!

K: Why should I believe you? (his glass weapon cuts Y/N arm, she doesn’t flinch and stares at K)

Y/N: I need you alive for a worthier cause.

K: Not enough! I need more than your word.

Y/N: I shall tell you more in due time. First you must know your Dormammu will double-cross you for his own gain, call it self-preservation if you want. You’ll die tonight if you go!

K: (thinking, part of him wants to believe but the other doesn’t believe a word she says)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Showdown at Hong Kong Sanctum

An arm grabs Kaecilious (K) through it. The portal opens to Kamar-Taj. 

K: (Throwing Y/n against the wall) We’re winning! Dormammu is coming! Why you pull me out! (stands up and opens the portal back to Hong Kong) 

Y/N: (running towards K) NO! Can’t you see I saved you from impending death? (suddenly she stops running mid away) You’re still not safe, you’re still Dormammu’s disciple (shaking her head, runs again to Kaecilious grabbing his arm to stop him from opening the portal) Please, don’t you’ll die!

K: (focusing on opening the portal) I don’t believe you! 

Y/N: (getting desperate) Do you want to live forever?

K: (getting impatient and angry, he stops opening the portal and shove Y/N up the wall with his hand on her neck) Show me.

Y/N: Then look at me! (she has deep lines under her eyes, now slowly disappearing. She moves her hand up to let him see the wrinkles on her hand , the wrinkles on her hand disappears) If I can do this, imagine what else I can do...

K: (his eyes widen) How? Tell me!

Y/N: (chocking as K grips her neck tighter) Knowledge is power, Kaecilious.

K: TELL ME!

Y/N: They’ll return soon. Can’t let them find you.

K: NOW! TELL ME!

Y/N: First you need to renounce Dormammu as your teacher and become mine. Only that will save you now. 

 

A portal opening in the middle of the court yard.

Y/N: (feels his grip loosing and takes her chance) And now my disciple you’ll hide in plain sight (kisses Kaecilious on his lips, the kiss changes his appearance) 

Catching Kaecilious off guard, she pushes away him off her. Y/N opens a portal to New York Sanctum and kicks him into the portal. At the same time, Strange and Wong walks through the courtyard’s portal. They see Y/N on her knees clutching her neck as the portal in front of her closes.

Strange: (went down to check on Y/N) Are you okay? Let me look (examining her neck, dark purplish bruises on her neck)

Wong: Must be that coward Kaecilious! He got away twice in a day!

Y/N: I’m fine (rubbing her neck)

Strange: No, you’re not. I better get you to see Christine. It looks bad. 

Y/N: She’s not at your beck call Strange. Who is she to you anyway? (Both Strange and Y/N stand up)

Strange: (glancing at Y/N) A good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Days later at Kamar-Taj. With Strange guarding the NY Sanctum and Wong away buying supplies with some students. Y/N drugged the rest of the students including a couple of Masters to sleep.

A portal open in the courtyard. Kaecilious (K) steps out from the portal and it closes behind him.

Kaecilious: I don’t like coming back here. 

Y/N: Come on, my disciple I want you to meet a mutual benefactor for our worthier cause.

Y/N open a portal to another world Kaecilious had never seen before. He peers through the portal and sees birds as large as Pterodactyl flying in the sky. One of them flies past him. Kaecilious taken back by the large bird, steps back. Another lands nearby with someone on its back. Mountains in the background. The ground is red as blood. The sky is very similar to Earth’s but in the distance he can see 2 large Moon hanging in the sky. In the corner of Kaecilious’s eye he sees Y/N kneeling with her head hung low, wonders why. The figure grows larger and larger as it approaches. When the figure reaches them, it towers over Kaecilious. The figure is an old man with a patch over his eye. His long flowing cape swings gently behind him as the old man ducks and walks into the portal. As soon as the giant old man enters, it shrunk to Kaecilious’s height. 

Y/N: Your Highness. Please take a seat.

He glides to the chair ready for him, throwing his long red cape over the chair and takes his seat. Expressionless yet his eyes keep scanning around the area.

Y/N: Thank you for taking your time to drop by.

His Highness: Hurry. I don’t have much time. 

Kaecilious stares at Y/N. 

Y/N: (sensing K’s curiosity) Kaecilious don’t be rude. Kneel before the King.

Kaecilious feels his body obeying to Y/N orders. As he knelt, gazing up. He sees the King has a bright glowing green eye. Previously, he was unsmiling, now he smiles broadly at him. Motioning him to raise.

Y/N: (looking over K as he stands up) Kaecilious meet our mutual benefactor, His Highness King Loki. 

Loki: (changes from the one-eyed old man to himself) Finally, I’ve been waiting. My time is very precious Y/N.

Kaecilious: Now what?

Loki: (grinning with a twinkle in his glowing green eyes) Now we create a little mischief.

\-------------------------------------------------

Loki had decided to take the throne for himself by hiding Odin away and taking his place. He knows Thor is blindly loyal to Odin till he did not notice Loki had replaced him. The good thing, Loki finally has the throne but has to keep up appearances and make judgments based on Odin’s way of thought. He has no allies or army to protect him against thousands of Asgard people. Each day Loki grew unhappy and restless till Y/N appears to him, at night.

Loki: Who are you? How did you get in here? 

Y/N: (Kneeling) Your Highness Loki, those questions are unimportant. I’ve a proposition for your Highness. 

Loki: All right, amuse me before I relieve you of your head.

Y/N: (standing up, calmly - knowing full well he can’t fully carry out his threat and call the guards as he has exhausted all his magic while maintaining Odin’s appearance in the day) Your Highness, I’m Y/N. I might find a way for you to not lead a double life.

Loki: Go on (waving his hand as he tiredly sits down on his uncomfortable royal throne)

Y/N: Thank you. Well, in order for you to secure the throne for real you need the real heir to disappear. Correct? 

Loki: (nods passively)

Y/N: We can’t attack him on home grounds but perhaps on a more neutral grounds? Let’s say Earth? 

Loki: He has friends on Earth. Human beings, not all are helpless. 

Y/N: Of course. I watch TV.

Loki: (snorted) So what you propose? 

Y/N: You kill the real Odin and disappear. 

Loki: You’re mad! Thor will…

Y/N: Will what? Blind with rage and kill you? (chuckle) Now you’re overreacting. He will not if he thinks Odin still alive. Alas, you should’ve killed Odin earlier. You have yourself to blame for that. 

Loki: He thinks I’m dead. Solve that!

Y/N: So what? Not the first time you used magic on him. Kill Odin and disappear. Make sure you leave Odin’s bread crumbs leading to Earth. When he comes he’ll need magic to find magic. Do not worry, he won’t lay a finger on you till he gets back Odin. The next part, I will seek for you once I have the necessary power to help you get rid of Thor once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N gets Loki and Kaecilous to create diversions to distract Strange while Y/N leads Thor and Wong to a trap. One of the distractions is Christine Palmer. Loki had hypnotized and gain control of the Earth human army to attack Strange. Strange manages to ‘untangle’ himself from Christine but not without regretting killing the soldiers. He goes off to find Wong and Thor.

Final Battle between Loki, Y/N, Kaecilious and Strange, Wong and Thor

Wong: How could you! You traitor! (blocking a blow from Kaecilious)

Kaecilious: I thought we’ve already determined that?

Strange: Wong meant Y/N! (ducking a blow from Y/N)

Y/N: Kaecilious you’re on which side here? Stop making small talk with the enemy!

Strange: Y/N why? You’re one of us.  
Y/N: I’ve my reasons Strange. Tell me how does it feel to have those soldiers blood on your hands?

Strange: Damn you! 

Y/N: You’re not a doctor anymore Strange!

Wong battles with Kaecilious clearly the better fighter than Wong. A frustrated Loki has the upper hand by using his magic outwits Thor couldn’t lay a single fatal blow on him. Strange and Y/N seems to be equally matched, what Y/N took years to learn Strange taken weeks to do it. They both took quite a beating. 

In the mist of the battles, Wong throws Kaecilious towards Loki who in turn his attention to Wong and retaliate. Kaecilious suffers from only minor injuries, with a magic shield he conjures blocks Thor from attacking Loki. Strange and Y/N are down but conscious catching their breath. Strange realises Wong is no match for Loki and sends his levitation cape to cover Loki’s face. Loki arms tussles with the cape to get it off his face. As Strange struggles to stand, he saw Loki’s staff on the ground. 

Strange gathers every ounce of strength and dashes for Loki’s staff. At last the cape is off from his face, Loki to be distracted by Wong but in the corner of his eye, he sees Strange dashing for his staff. Strange stretches his arm and reaches for Loki’s staff. He grabs in just as he sees Loki’s back to him. In a blink of an eye, Loki disappears and reappears without Strange realising it. As Strange drives through the staff through Loki’s back when suddenly he realises that Loki had used Y/N as his shield. Strange had stab Y/N in the stomach with Loki’s staff.

With that deed done, Loki disappears. Upon seeing impending death Kaecilious as her disciple, being dead he disintegrates into dust, leaving Thor swinging his Mjolnir around aimlessly wondering where his enemy went. Wong knelt beside Strange who is stricken with more grief as he is reminded of the Ancient One’s passing. 

Strange: (holding onto Y/N) I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…

Y/N: (instead of crying or anger, she gives me a serene smile) Thank you. 

Y/N dies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Dr Strange in New York Sanctum

Strange finds a letter on his table and carefully opens it. He brings it to the Window of the Worlds to read it.

  
_Dear Stephen,_

  
_I guess I’m dead huh?_

  
_When I first came to Kamar-Taj all those years ago, I was a broken woman. My mind and soul in pain. My body is tired by the constant battle between me, myself and I. No matter where I went, the pain is still there. So when I heard from someone that Kamar-Taj is the place to go, I went._

  
_The first week was hell. The second week was better. By the third week, I decided I don’t belong in this world. But I was a coward. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Since then very day was torture for me. I had to learn to hide it order to stay. Remember when we first met at Mt Everest, Stephen? When I saw you, I see my future._

  
_So I read and researched everything and anything I can my hands onto to put forth my plan. Finally, the moment presented itself, so I took a chance. I hope you’d be the one to help me do what I couldn’t do for myself all those years ago._

  
_Y/N_


End file.
